


together

by mexican_torpedo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, au where ryan and shane are already dating, pure fluff, sweet as HECK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexican_torpedo/pseuds/mexican_torpedo
Summary: this is a morning in the life of ryan and shane.





	together

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all, this was just a random urge of me wanting to write anything w ryan & shane. it turned into literal fluff. i think this is the sweetest thing i’ve ever written. lemme know what y’all think!!

sunlight beams in through an open sliver of curtains onto the bed. two bodies share heat, wrapped around a each other under a blanket. ryan bears the weight of shane, legs tangled and arms around a neck and back. ryan stirs awake, immediately cautious of his sleeping partner. he lays there and relishes the feel of shane on top of him in blissful sleep. he tilts his head down and breathes in the scent of shane’s specific shampoo, remembering the events of last night with a faint smile. the sudden movement rouses shane and he groans slightly.

“what time is it...?” shane mumbles quietly, it’s too early for effort.

ryan’s glances and the clock on the nightstand, “6:21. i’m gonna get ready.”

he moves to get up, but shane doesn’t release his hold on him. ryan chuckles.

“cmon big guy. i’ll let you sleep a little more.” his voice is full of admiration.

“nooo...don’t leave me cold.” shane still mumbles into the crook of ryan’s neck, in an effort to get him to stay.

“fine,” he says relenting, “you have 10 more minutes.”

“yay,” shane says, voice fading back to sleep.

as ryan holds shane on top of him, he thinks about what they might do at work. maybe another unsolved video, or another project with another group. before he knows it, their alarm rings and it’s 6:30 am.

he slightly pushes a still asleep shane off of him. protests aside, ryan makes it to the bathroom. he turns the shower water on and brushes his teeth while he waits for it to warm. it’s a quick process, and he’s out sooner rather than later.

ryan dries and leaves the towel wrapped around his waist as he goes back to the room to get dressed. shane looks up from his phone as ryan enters with a smile.

“morning shane,” he says as he returns the smile.

“good morning.”

ryan turns to their shared closet and sifts through his shirts. he settles on a buzzfeed sweater, as the weather is cooling, with black skinny jeans. he hears their door open and he knows shane has left to shower.

ryan takes his time changing and his partner returns quickly, pulling out his attire. shane dresses and ryan does his hair, and ryan realizes that this is their routine. and he’s happy with that. with shane.

ryan turns around and looks at shane. he has on a red henley and grey pants, very fitting if ryan says might add. he beams at shane.

“what??” shane questions with a grin.

“oh nothing,” ryan dismisses. “i’m just admiring my hot boyfriend, anything wrong with that?” he teases, walking to shane and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“there is when the boyfriend’s boyfriend is ten times hotter,” shane adds with a wink.

“shut up shane, and take my compliments,” he laughs.

“never,” shane says, somewhat earnestly and somewhat playfully.

it’s dismissed when ryan shakes his head and runs his hand through shane’s damp hair. for a minute they look into each other’s eyes and they’re both content. happy with the state of being with each other.

ryan pulls shane’s head down and they kiss. it’s a slow type of kiss, full of passion and maybe a little thing called love. their tongues dance around each other and ryan groans as shane presses their bodies together.

it takes a lot of strength, but ryan pulls them apart.

“we need to go to work, big guy,” ryan says slightly out of breath.

“it’s a shame. i do have plans for later, though,” shane says slyly, with a wink.

ryan can feel his face heating up and shane chuckles at him.

“cmon hottie we’ve got work to do,” with that, shane grabs his hand and takes ryan down the stairs and eventually to their adjacent desks.

 

 


End file.
